Love, Life, Lies
by Isabella Linner
Summary: A violent abduction makes her Life shatter as Lies from the past resurface, making her whole existence come into question. But what happens when she collides with someone? Will his Love be enough to save her or will she be lost forever. All Human.
1. My Angel

****

**Hi guys, this is my new story which I have been thinking of writing for a long time. This chapter is sort of a prolouge, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. And I own the plotline.**

**Thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out. You Rock!**

**POV: Bella, Edward**

* * *

******My Angel**

**BPOV**

I was running. Running away for my life. In these past few days I have experienced hell, seen death from very close. These past days where pure agony for me, every day I wished to die. And now here I am, running for my life.

As I decreased my pace their voices became louder. I was running for the past ten minutes and am totally out of breath. I have neither eaten anything or slept from the past few days and now it was showing it's effects. but I can't stop now, I can't let his sacrifice go waste. With all these thoughts running through my mind I ran faster. I ran the maximum limit for me, but my hopes where slowly and slowly getting lost, just when I was about to stop I noticed a large crowd of people and a big sleek car in front of me. I know that they were behind me and will not leave until they have me so I cut through the crowd in order to get in the middle so that I could disappear from their sight. Suddenly a big man came in front of me, preventing me to move any further. I changed my direction. Everything was so shinny, so decorative that it looked like there was some event happening. I moved towards a more secluded area and tried to hide beneath something. I turned my head to check whether someone was behind me or not. As I noticed a shadow behind me I increased my pace. Just as I was about to turn my head to look forward I collided with something. Something hard. That did it and I fell into the darkness. The last thing that I heard was that of an angel speak. _Will I live or is it my end?_ Was my last thought as the unconscious welcomed me with open arms.

**EPOV**

Today was the last day of our tour. I am Edward Cullen, lead singer for my our band, The Blue Fire Boys. In my band are my brothers, Emmett McCarty Cullen and Jasper Whitlock Cullen. We all where adopted by my parents Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

We were exiting the stadium after our performance. This was the last time we were performing here and this will mark as the end of our world tour. After this we are going to New York for the promotion of our latest album. Outside the fans were going crazy while screaming our names. due to our hectic schedule none of us where in a mood of listening to their screams so we decided to go through the back. I was just talking to Emmett when something small and soft crashed into me. _A fan_, I thought. "How did she come past all the security?" I thought, but as soon as her body collided with mine she started to fall backwards, as on instinct I put my arms round her waist and held her against my chest. It was very common of fans to faint once they are around us, but I don't know why I had a feeling that she did not faint of that reason. I pulled her out of my chest only to notice her beautiful bruised face. She had pale skin just like mine which was bruised in places. I looked down at her attire. She was wearing a light pink sleeve less top which hung loosely on her, it looked torn. and was showing her bare bruised arms and neck. Along with that she had a mini denim skirt which was torn in places too along with a big bruise on her upper thigh appearing to be formed from a heavy metal chain. Along with that she had flat high boots. Her hair was open, covering the bare portions of her back where her shirt was torn. This girl looked like hell. I called out for the medical support, but it seems like that someone saw us sneaking from the back side so now there were fans swarming here too.

"Edward, what should we do now?" Emmett asked as we waited for the medical support to arrive.

"What time are we scheduled to leave?" I asked.

"In about one and a half hour from now." We had scheduled an early flight so we could rest on board. I know that our going to New York was important, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave this girl.

"Do you think you could go without me?" I asked as the medical team took the girl from me towards the waiting car.

"Are you sure dude? I mean they can effectively take care of her."

"I am sure Emmett, you guys go ahead, I'll call you later."

"Take care Edward." Jasper spoke for the first time. I smiled at him. They went to the other side in order to draw the attention of the crowd towards themselves so that I could make a quite exit. Once they were gone I went to where they were treating the girl. The doctor looked up as I approached.

"I am afraid that she is badly injured. She will have to be taken to a proper care unit." He informed me. I just had a feeling that hospital might not be such a safe place for her. Then I got an idea.

"There's no need for her to be taken to a hospital, I have all the instruments at my home. Just follow me there and do all the treats you want." Since Carlisle is a doctor Esme converted one of our back rooms into a mini clinic. Over all these years he brought in various types of machines so now it is practically like a mini hospital room. Whenever any one of us is injured or sick we are treated in there instead of a hospital.

"Alright Mr. Cullen." Before he could say anything I scooped the girl into my arms and made my way towards my limo. Since the security guards were surrounding me it was impossible to get a glimpse of me with the girl. One of the guards offered to carry her, but I refused, she was so warm, so soft and I just refused to let her go. They opened the gate and I slid in along with her. Once the door was shut I adjusted her so her head was in my lap. As a stray hair fell onto her beautiful face I gently tucked it behind her ear and just then I noticed the scars on her cheek and neck, like she had been slapped, hit or strangled. My blood boiled at seeing all of this. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose to control my temper, but one thing is for sure, whoever did this to my angel will pay. Yes, she in mine. I don't care of whatever they may say, all I know that I can never leave this girl in front of me even if she wants to. Because she is _my Angel._

* * *

**This is the very first chapter so don't fret. I know there will be alot of questions in your mind like who is bella running from? Why is she running from him? and etc. but I assure you they will be answered later.**

**Please review and tell me weather it is worth c****ontinuing ****or not.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	2. Saving my angel

**A fresh chapter of Love, Life, Lies.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. And I own the plotline.**

**Thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out. Love Ya!**

**Also thanks to all those people who have reviewed, you guys made my day:)**

**POV: Edward**

**

* * *

**

Saving my angel

**EPOV**

The ride home was about 2 hours long, in the whole ride my angel was sleeping silently in my lap. She was badly injured, but there were no bleeding wounds, for that I was very grateful. She did not wake or stirred, which I thought was very unusual, so since one of the doctors was riding in the front I taped the window and asked her. She said it was because of the meds they had given her so that she would not experience any pain until she does not get any proper medication. I thanked her and closed the window. The ride was peaceful, after sometime I fell asleep while sitting.

When we reached home one of the guards woke me up. I smiled as I looked down at the face of my angel, but it soon changed into anger when I noticed some new bruises forming. _How can someone be so cruel to such an angel?_ I thought. Gently I carried her in my arms to the examination room and placed her on the makeshift bad. After that the doctor shooed me off saying that I need to wait outside while they examine her. I waited impatiently outside as Carmen examined her. Carmen was our aunt cum personal doctor. When Carlisle is not around, matters automatically get transferred into her hands. Today, since her son was not well she could not come to our concert, but the medical team must have informed her about my angel, so when we reached home she was standing prepared. I was very pleased to know that all the doctors around her were females, I don't want any of the males to touch her even though it is for examination sake. During my wait I received a call from Emmett and Jasper telling me that they have reached New York safely. Mom and dad wanted to talk to me, but just then Carmen exited the room so I quickly hung up saying that I will explain it all later. She was unreadable, which made my stomach twist.

"What is it Carmen?" I asked before she could say anything. She took a long breath and started speaking.

"She is in a miserable condition. Her ribs are broken, there are bruises in various places along with signs of strangling, her skull has cracks, blood clots and internal bleeding. I am surprised that she is still alive."

"What do you mean by you are surprised that she is still alive?" I snapped, scared.

"Edward, seeing her condition, not many people are able to survive like this for so long. She is very weak. The reason for her collation was not just her weakness but also the state she is in." she explained very calmly.

"When will she wake up?" I asked a bit eagerly. Right now I just want to ask her who did this to her and kill that bastard. Carmen seemed hesitant about something. "What is it?" Now I was full on panicked.

"Well, seeing her condition, we have put her into a medically induced coma for two days, so that her body can recover enough that the life threat be removed." She explained in a calm voice but I can hear worry underneath. I stood there silently letting the words sink in.

"What happens after two days?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Well, we'll have to see." I shot her a puzzled look. "We have out her on coma for two days, which is not a critical but medical one. So after two days we'll just have to wait and watch until she wakes up." She explained. I looked over her to see my angel's face. She was lying there, looking at peace. I smiled at this. "Edward...?" Carmen started.

"Yeah," I answered as I snapped my gaze at her.

"I was wondering….." She again trailed off, I nodded encouraging her to speak ahead. "How do you know her? I mean I have never met her before?" she rushed.

"I have met her today only." I said looking back at her. When Carmen went silent for a moment I looked at her, she looked like she was trying to process what I said. I chuckled at her expression and explained further. "We were exiting and she bumped into me. When the medical team looked at her they told me that she was serious as I insisted that she be bought here instead of a hospital." Realization drawn on her face as I finished my story.

"Alright, I believe you. I will also inform Carlisle about it, just take care of her. Whatever it is, no matter what time it is, call me and I will be here as soon as possible. Alright?" she asked with a small smile. I smiled at her compassion.

"Don't worry about it, I'll not hesitate to call you." I said in a joking yet serious voice. "Thank you." I said after a moment.

"No Edward, there is no need to thank me." She said softly, but there was something in her eyes that was not right. I decided to ignore it at the moment. It was getting harder every moment to stand here when I know my angel is lying right in front of me. Also, I have no idea of what I will do if I come to know about any other damages done to her. The fury in me is very evident right now, I'll just end up doing something I'll regret later so I let it go, for the time being. She simply nodded and went inside to check on her vitals once more, this time I followed her in and pulled a chair up to her on her bed side and sat silently on it as Carmen finished her work.

"Alright, I have checked it all. If anything then you…" I cut her off, although it hurt me to see that she did not trust me with her. I will do everything in order to keep her safe, even if it costs my life.

"Then I'll call you irrespective of the time. I got it." I smiled. She nodded and exited. I got up and closed the door behind her and then went back to my original place. I glanced up at the face of my angel, she was looking so much better now. I smiled as I brushed my hand along her jaw line. Her skin was soo smooth, like cream. Unable to stop myself I got up and brushed my lips briefly to hers. They were so soft, so warm, that suddenly my wait for her to wake up became even more difficult. Right now I just want to wake her up and kiss her senseless. I had my lips on her for a brief moment but suddenly there was a fast beeping noise. From the corner of my eye I noticed that it was the heart monitor and it showed that her heartbeat increased. I got worried and steped away ready to call Carmen, but then it slowed. I had a goofy grin as I discovered that it was because of _me_. If I have this kind of effect on her while she is asleep I wonder how it will be when she is awake. I was thinking when a yawn escaped my mouth. I had a tiring day and did not get any rest later either so right now I just wanted to sleep but I had no intention of leaving her so I pulled the chair on the bedside and laid my head besides hers. I was just about to drift into sleep when my phone buzzed. I groaned and decided to ignore it, but then when it rang one more time I picked it up.

"_Yo Bro!"_ Emmett boomed from the other end.

"What Emmett?" I asked getting more and more irritated by every second.

" _Can_ _I not just call to check on my little bro."_ He faked hurt in his voice, I could almost see him clutching his heart with a fake hurt expression on his face. I chuckled at the thought.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"_You know me too well._"

"Of course I do, now get to the point." I asked bluntly as a yawn was threatening to escape my mouth.

"_Alright, can I borrow Ruth?_" he asked in a pleading voice. Ruth was the name of my guitar. She was my very first guitar and I was so excited that I decided to name it.

"No Emmett." My voice was sleepy yet stern.

"_Please?_" he winned.

"If I say yes will you stop bothering me?"

"_Sure, will do._" He had hope in his voice. I sighed.

"Alright you may, but handle her with care."

"_Alright!_" he yelled and then was off the phone, I thought he hung up but a moment later my mother's worried voice came.

"_Edward?_"

"Yeah mom?"

"_Oh honey! How are you doing?_" worry was clear in her voice.

"I am fine mom."

"_What are you doing right now?_" she asked clearly having caught the grogginess in my voice. But that was not what I was doing. I looked at my angel and spoke.

"Saving my angel."

* * *

**Alright, now Bella's in medically induced coma and Edward's falling for her, hard, I must say.**

**Most probably Bella will wake up in the next chapter, I don't have it planned out yet but she will wake up in one of the next two chapters so look out for it.**

**Again, review and tell me how am I going so far.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	3. The Wait

****

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names of Twilight saga characters. I own the plotline.**

A short chapter mainly for Edward's feelings.

**Thankx. for all the reviews. You guys made my day.**

**Thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out. You Rock!**

* * *

**The Wait**

**EPOV**

It was two days since I had bought her here and they had put her in a medically induced coma. It was quite a pain watching her lie in front of me, motionless. If it was in my hands then I would just have woken her up this very moment and confessed my love to her. But the thought of how easily she can slip into the hands of death makes me shudder. Whole of my family is in New York right now. Mom insisted in coming early but I insisted that they complete their work before coming back so they would be at ease. Our tour in New York was about three and a half weeks long, after which we planned on going for a vocation. This tour mostly comprised of cd signing, interviews and other stuff, which my brothers can easily handle. Meanwhile, I was here, practically locked in this room for the past two days. I ate, slept and did all of my work here, not letting her out of my sight for even a minute. Carmen came to check her up and according to her the progress is pretty good. She is healing up fast and might wake up as soon as put of the medical coma. I was quite ecstatic hearing this until she dropped the bomb the night of the second day. Carmen was spending the night here cauz around one am my angel was supposed to be put off the medical coma. She just came out of the room and sighed.

"What is it?" I asked as my anxious self.

"She is recovering pretty well." She smiled but it looked fake and did not reach her eyes which were drowned in worry.

"Carmen, what are you hiding from me?" I asked making no effort to keep the scared tone off my voice.

"Edward, she might wake up tonight but… "She started speaking but trailed off. I was getting impatient every passing moment, there was something wrong with her and I wanted to know what it was.

"But?" I questioned in an impatient way.

"But, she might not remember anything." As she finished, it felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over me. I was so anxious for her waking, we knowing each other and me killing that bastard who did this but now Carmen is saying that she might not remember anything.

"But how?" I almost growled.

"Her head, Edward. Due to the injuries on her skull, her inner organs have been effected and some of the effected organs are that of memory. You should be grateful."

"Grateful how?"

"Grateful cauz the organs damaged were that of memory and not other, or else damage could have been caused. Serious, irreparable damage." I shuddered.

"So, what can we do now?"

"Nothing, Edward. I am not even sure if it will happen, but if it will then we can always get her memory back." Alright, now she was confusing me.

"How?"

"Amnesia, as we call it, could be cured." I shot her a puzzled look. She laughed and explained. "Our memory is stored in two parts of our brain. One part in the conscious part, the part which is active, and other part in the subconscious part, the inactive or the sleeping part. When we get amnesia, only the conscious part in effected, leaving the subconscious one untouched. The memories are deep buried in this one. So now all we have to do is fish them out." She said with a small smile.

"You mean there are still chances of her getting her memory back?" I asked like a child on a Christmas morning no scratch that, I was like Emmett on a Christmas morning.

"Yes, hopefully so." She muttered the last part looking at my angel.

It was around midnight that the nurses started setting up the equipments. Carmen said that when she is taken off the medical coma, she would need strength to support her body since until now it was all done through the machines. I just sat there seeing all those people running around, doing whatever they could to save one person. It just sometimes amazes me that how so many people could work so hard just to save the life of one single being. Not that I am against it, but it is just fascinating to watch. Our race has taken the idea of loving to another level. If someone would have said it before I would have just scoffed, but now I am understanding the true meaning of it. The true meaning of eternal love.

"Edward, move please." Carmen's voice bought me back to the reality. I took me a moment to realize that she was talking to me and as I did I moved out of her way and sat in a secluded corner where I could see her but at the same time not disturb anyone. I just sat there fiddling with the hem of my shirt, waiting for her to wake up. Suddenly, the wait became unbearable. Like a force tugging at my heart, making it ache. Like a sting in my eye, making my lashes wet. Lying like bait I front of my eyes, making me wanna catch. Like a girl with my soul, making me wait.

* * *

**Alright, don't get so upset. In the next chapter Bella finally wakes up. I have already planned it out and will start writing it as soon as possible.**

**Please review and tell me how I am doing so far.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	4. Author's Note! It's Important!

**Well, this is not an author's note, but a very important message.**

**I am shifting my stories from FanFiction to Wattpad.**

**My authors name is isabellalinner. Most of the stories have already been posted with same titles but different character names.**

**I would just like to thank all you guys for supporting me on FanFiction, and if you still want to continue with my stories feel free to view them on Wattpad. **

**The link to my Wattpad profile is on my profile page.**

**For the last time…**

**Much Love,**

**Bella **


End file.
